


[Podfic of] Thus With(out) A Kiss, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you." Or: Paris is a baffling human being, and Rory is sort of starting to get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Thus With(out) A Kiss, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thus with(out) a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443841) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Download Link (right-click and save): **[MP3](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BGilmore%20Girls%5D%20Thus%20With\(out\)%20A%20Kiss.mp3)**

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). I'm so glad to have had the opportunity to record this ficlet by dollsome. She gets Paris and Rory's voices so absolutely dead-on. I've loved Gilmore Girls since its very first season, and getting a chance to work in these voices was a fucking dream. I loved doing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
